All I have
by Leprechuan
Summary: Eric has Sookie thinking maybe they could possible have something together after a night of comforting, but when Sookie meets someone else near and dear to Eric, she has to reconsider everything. Post D
1. Chapter 1

We packed the last suitcase in silence. Almost silence. Amelia's thoughts were going in a million different directions. One saying she was being coward, the next saying it was for the best. I tried to reassure her with a smile but just couldn't find it in me. She stayed as long as she could but the memories were to much. So today would be her last day in Bon Temps. I gave her a hug, "Take as long as you need." I whispered. as she climb into her car.

A hour after she left I started feeling the pain. Not from any of the many scars I now had, but from the realization that I was alone. Truly and completely alone. There's no telling how long I stayed on the couch, thinking and re thinking ever situation that had driven some one away.

When I couldn't take the silence I went into the bathroom and started the tub. Finding a cordless radio and an unopened CD. The Old Norse CD had been for Eric. I'd seen it in a store an instantly thought of him, only when I got home did I realize we weren't speaking to each other.

I put it in and let the warm water surround me. It was comforting. Almost like having Eric there with me. I wasn't sure if I wanted Eric because of the blood bond or not. I didn't care I just wanted to feel something other than this funk I was in.

I reached for my phone only to find a black leather boot. "I felt you." he offered as an explanation. He shed his clothes and slid in the tub behind me, wrapping his arms around me. The connection between us was weaker than usual, but I felt a hum of calm that I so desperately needed.

We sat there not saying anything until the water ran cold. Eric lifted me out of the water and hastily dried me off. Surprisingly he didn't try to cop a feel, and I was appreciative. He slipped his Fangtasia shirt over my head and lead me to my room. I burrowed down I the covers and Eric slipped in beside me. I was glad he was hear but felt bad that he was missing at work. "Don't feel guilty Dear One. You are more important than a bar."

I smiled into his chest. Fangtasia was his baby. Eric's cool arms held me against him. "Lover." he said the same time I said "Honey." I smiled against his chest. "Yes?"

"I missed this." he whispered, holding me closer. I placed a kiss on his bare chest. "Me too."


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up feeling better than I had in a long time. The house was peaceful, and the weather was nice. I put a bathing suit under a blue sun dress and made my way to the coffee pot. I felt a pang of sadness at the empty pot, Amelia always made some.

Shaking the thought I focused on having a good day. I poked around in the fridge and found some eggs and sausage. Perfect. I flipped on the radio an started on my breakfast. I was putting everything on a plate when there was a light knock on the door.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" An accented voice asked. Slowly, cautiously I opened the door. More paranoid than ever.

There a small girl maybe fifteen with dark brown hair smiling up at me. "I know it's early but my car broke down and I have no idea how to fix it. Would you mind if I used your phone. I'll stay out here."

I smiled back automatically-not the crazy smile either. "Come on in. I was about to eat breakfast, you want me to make you some?"

"If you wouldn't mind. I've never had southern cooking before." She said making conversation.

"Well i'll have to fix that. If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing in Bon Temps. It's not exactly a tourist destination.

The girl smiled, "I'm on my way to visit my brother in Shreveport, and I needed to stop by and see Sam and Bill. I need to go out to hotshot but I have no idea how to get there."

I stopped fussing over the eggs. "You know about..." I trailed off.

My guest laughed, it sounded like wind chimes. "Sorry I shouldn't laugh. But yes I know all about the Weres and Shifters. Even the fairys,, though they closed the door, which is just a mistake if you ask me."

My breath caught at the mention of fairys. Who was this girl. "Um...what exactly are you?"

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce my self. I'm Carrington. I go by Cara now. As for the what, not even I know that." she said the last bit with a harsh tone.

"I should probably explain since you've been kind enough to have me in your home. I'm a mix of all the Supes, not by choice but I was part of an experiment quite a while ago. I tend to live by my self but with De Castro in power I'm here to keep my brother from doing something exceptionally stupid." she shook her head but smiled when she mentioned her brother.

I didn't want to be in Supe business. Never ever again. But this girl just had an air about her. I felt like nothing could touch me if I was with her. Who odd for some one who looked about fifteen. "I can call you a tow and letcha stay here until Bill gets up. I'm going to Shreveport tonight so I can give you a ride there too."

"Thank you! I haven't seen my brother in almost a century. I'm excited!" She looked like any excited fifteen year old right then.

"Who's your brother?" I asked thinking it might have been one of the Were's in Alcide's pack.

"A vampire. Eric Northman."


	3. Chapter 3

SPOV

I stared at her not sure what to feel. Shock, confusion, anger, curiosity and sadness. Eric had a sister and didn't tell me. "Wow." I muttered aloud.

Cara was looking at me with an array of emotion too. "You know him well don't you?" She smirked, just like he did. "I thought I smelt him in here."She giggled quietly. "Sorry."

Her giggle was infectious. "It is kind of funny actually. We had this thing awhile ago. It was so close to love but then it all changed. He got his memories back and and this whole take over thing and then the fairys." As I said it aloud I realized we never really had a chance. At anything.

Cara looked shocked. "Pam mentioned him having an altercation with a witch, I didn't know it was so serious. Figures he wouldn't tell me. I swear sometimes I just...." she continued muttering in another language.

I fixed Cara's breakfast and couldn't keep the questions to myself. "So how exactly did you and Eric meet?"

Cara smiled. "He tried to save me, after I was cast out of the experiment. Erikr found me in the middle of the forest were they left me. He pitied me and tried to stop my suffering by giving me his blood. With everything else that had been done to me it didn't work out right. Six hundred and eighty years later he's still got me nagging at him to buy a sensible car." She laughed.

Her eyes got bright and a smile played across her lips as she talked about him. I couldn't hear anything from her head but I could almost feel her love and pride for him. "You care for him a lot." I said. I almost wished I had the seemingly easy relationship they had with my own brother.

Cara smiled wider. "I don't always like him but I always love him. Please don't be offended by this but what exactly are you and my brother?"

I let out a nervous chuckle. "Well, we have a business thing. And we've um...been together." I flushed. I wanted to tell her everything, secretly hoping she would tell me what the hell was going through his unbelievably gorgeous head, but it was embarrassing none the less.

She smiled. "One of the perks of being what I am is seeing things. You know like visions. I've seen my brother doing so many things, it doesn't even phase me any more." she shrugged causing me to pale. "Not to make him sound like a man whore or anything. Actually I haven't seen him with anyone in a while. I thought I was just getting better at blocking. Looks like he got morals instead."

She noticed I'd stopped eating. "Sorry that was blunt. I hang around vampires too much and Pam is pretty much my best friend so things tend to just come out. Like now." She looked down at her hands and her cheeks flushed light pink. "Sorry I don't hang out with people a lot."

I smiled and patted her tiny cappuccino colored hand. "Don't worry about it. I spend a lot time with vampires too. They tend to not care who they affect with what they say."

Cara frowned. "You obviously haven't been hanging around the right vampires. But then again Erikr doesn't act the same around anyone else. Well maybe Pam, and I would assume you too." She flushed. "Again with the bluntness. Sorry."

"When he lost his memories he was so sweet and caring. He was exactly what I wanted. Then he got his personality back with out the memories. That just caused a whole mess of problems. When he remembered I kind of brushed him off. Not wanting to get hurt or mixed up in vampire shit. Then when the fairys caught me, we sort of just stopped talking. Except last night he came and was supper sweet and I thought maybe, then I find out he has a sister. That's kind of a big thing to keep from me."

She gave me a look of pure pity. "I don't know you very well but I do know my brother and I know you have to be very patient with him. He likes to be in control, if he's not he lashes out. It's the viking in him." She smiled. "I can smell his blood in yours. He's bonded to you. Trust me when I say he must really care for you if he willingly put himself in that position."

I nodded. I understood he cared for me. But I didn't know if it was enough.

**So a lot of you are shocked that Eric has a sister. I personally love the idea of Eric having a sister. I got the idea from true Blood, the whole Eric/Godrick thing. Speaking/writing of Eric he will be in the next chapter. I might do his POV. I don't like to change that around a lot but I just love Eric's personality. So tell me what you think about this chapter, possible EPOV, tell me anything. Just review! **


	4. Chapter 4

SPOV

Cara and I got along really well. We laughed and swapped stories like we'd known each other our whole lives. Although she only looked fifteen, she had the intelligence and mannerisms of an adult. She spoke with an English accent but would often speak in another language when she got frustrated-usually when we talked about Eric or Pam. She'd traveled all over this world and apparently several others. She was so gifted and talented yet so down to earth I couldn't believe she was related to Eric.

She told me all about the times they'd spent together when she was still young. She spoke about him in a prideful tone almost like a soccer mom. She always smiled and I couldn't help but smile back. It wasn't until five o'clock until we hit our first snag.

"I appreciate everything you've done for me Sookie, but I have to meet my brother tonight. You should come with me. I know for a fact he would like to see you." She said with a smile I had quickly learned to realize meant she was up to something.

"I don't know. You haven't seen him in a while. I wouldn't want to intrude on your time with him." I tried to play up the southern manners but she saw through me.

"No way. You said you were going up there earlier. Besides I have the rest of eternity to talk to me dear brother. One evening won't kill me." She laughed at her bad-pun and smiled. "I have to talk to Bill. Why don't you shower and change while I talk to him and then we can head up there. It'll be fun."

Unable to deny her bright face I agreed.

----

We were both laughing as we stepped out of my car. We decided earlier that she would stay at my house for the night. Having spent the day talking, we forgot to call a tow.

"You look fabulous, trust me he'll love it." Cara just happened to have a dress that fit me perfectly in her car. Considering she was about a size two and maybe five feet, I wondered exactly what all she'd _seen_ about me.

It was a gorgeous dress- white V neck, came to my knees and had green and blue paint slashes on it. It looked like something a high society woman would wear to a horse race. Cara was wearing a simple black and white sun dress that looked like it had been made for her. She shrugged it off when I asked, saying it was something she'd had for years. I had a feeling she didn't need for anything.

Cara grasped my hand and pulled me in front of all the fangbangers, who were shooting us dirty looks. Thankfully I couldn't hear a thing from them. "Cara, are you blocking everyone's thoughts?" I asked amazed

She looked sheepish, "I want you to enjoy tonight. Not have to worry about all the fangers thoughts bombarding you."

With out thinking I through my arms around her tiny shoulders. "Thank you. So much." She smiled and patted my back before stepping into Pam's line of sight.

Her reaction was priceless. Her face lit up like a Christmas tree and I swear I heard a small squeal. "Cara! What are on earth are you doing here?" She was in front of us in a flash, with both arms around the her.

"keeping my bone-headed brother from doing something terribly stupid." She said matter -of-factly.

Pam laughed. "Always the same. Come inside. He's going to be thrilled to see you. Both of you." She said giving me a knowing smirk. Eric probably told her about last night. Pam looped her arms through ours and made her way through the bar with a smile. Demanding people out of her way, in a surprisingly nicer way than usual.

She was about to knock on his office door when he threw it open from the inside. An idiotic grin spread across his gorgeous face. "Cara!" his hug brought her feet several inches of the grown. His eyes were closed but the grin stayed in place. I heard him say something in another language and her laugh.

"I'm not the only one here." she said smiling at me. Eric, understandably, looked shocked to see me. "Sookie, what brings you to Fangtasia?" His cool mask was in place and his tone was too even.

Cara rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the ribs. He surprisingly flinched. "Don't you take that tone. Or arch that eyebrow. You two have some serious talking to do. Pam and I will be in the bar and you two aren't to leave the office until you've figured everything out." She said it in a tone I had not heard from her. It wasn't harsh exactly but it left no room for argument.

EPOV:)

I watched Cara take Pam's hand and practically skip into the bar. The two of them were laughing. Mostly at Sookie and I. "Come inside Lover." I ushered her into my office and shut the door behind her.

She sat at one end of the couch leaving room for me. "I wanted to say thank you for last night. I really appreciate you being there. Amelia had just left and I was feeling alone. I'm sorry I bother you."

I frowned. I had told her she was more important than a bar last night. Maybe she needed to hear it again. "I do not mind comforting you. You needed me and as I said you are more important than a bar."

Sookie smiled and muttered a thanks. Knowing she had questions just didn't know how to ask them politely I said it all. "Carrington, I'm sure, has told you all about how the two of us met. And you're probably wondering why I have not told you." She nodded. "It's simple. I care for her. She is incredibly talented but I do not want anything happening to her, so I keep her existence a secret. I understand we have a trust between us, but there never was a good time to tell you."

She nodded again. "It's not that I do not trust you. I just did not think it would matter to you."

Sookie looked livid. "Of course it matters. She's your sister, practically your daughter with the way she looks up to you. We had a thing and you couldn't find the time! That's a really important detail to leave out."

I frowned again. "What do you mean we had a _thing_?"

She sighed. "You know, we slept together and we talked about stuff. I mean we weren't together but still I thought you would have mentioned it. She's a big part of your life."

"I am confused. Cards on the table." I borrowed one of Sookie's Americanisms. "I offered a relationship and you said no. If you wanted a relationship I would have told you anything you asked. But we are not. So you can not blame me for not telling you about my personal affairs."

Something I said made Sookie even angrier. "You offered your home so I could quit my job and let you feed off of me at night. That is not a relationship Eric."

Sookie's anger was leaking into my side of the bond, but Cara's calming arua still filled the room. Which I would later blame everything that happened next on.

"Has it occurred to you that I have never had a romantic relationship. Even as a human I married out of convenience. So I was only offering what other human woman had asked for, because you my dear infuriating woman are the only one I would want to be with." I sat up and paced the length of my office. Wanting to leave but knowing Cara would only push me back in here.

Sookie looked shocked then as if a light bulb went off she smiled. "I get it. Something Niall said and something Cara said just clicked into place."

"What did you realize?" I asked harshly.

She smiled. "You love me."

**You know the deal. Click that pretty green button and you'll get your next chapter. It's where the real drama starts!!!:)FYI i only got two reviews on the last chapter so far. I love writting but i need reviews. Not only are they constructive and tell me what to fix, but they are great encouragement. SO please REVIEW:)**


	5. Chapter 5

SPOV

A realization that had been staring me in the face since I'd last spoken to my great grandfather now made perfect sense - 'the vampire is not a bad man and he loves you'. Those once confusing words were crystal clear now.

"You love me." I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Eric looked shocked and continued to pace. "I have these feelings." He said quietly and literally pushed feelings at me, presumably through our bond. I felt happiness and lust, affection, need, and something very close to love. "I have never felt like this for anyone. So be patient with me while I try to figure out what to do."

What he was saying was sweet. But the way he said it made it sound like he could come up with a plan on how to love. I let out a small laugh and Eric stopped pacing, taking a sit on the couch next to me. "Something funny, Lover?"

I ran my hand down the length of his face and tapped his nose. "You sound like you're going to make a plan on how to love. You can't do that. Love is something you have to figure out with someone else. We have to figure this out together." I said gently.

"That sounds like a plan to me." He smiled and his lips brushed mine gently, afterward. "Lets find Cara." He said taking my hand and leading me out to the bar.

"Oh lord." I laughed. Cara and Pam were in the middle of the dance floor laughing like there was no tomorrow.

Eric chuckled beside me and took us to his booth in the back. "They are always like this." A waitress came and brought me a drink without saying anything.

"She is extremely talented." I said. I was able to sit there, practically on Eric's lap, and not hear a single hateful thought coming from any of the surrounding fang bangers.

Eric traced patterns on my arms. "She is exceptional and doesn't even realize it." I leaned in closer to his neck inhaling his unique scent.

I heard him chuckle obviously knowing what I was doing. "Your own scent is intoxicating as well." He said while his hand moved from my arm to my neck.

Feeling a little bit brave, maybe because of the alcohol or because of the feelings Eric was sending me,

I leaned my head to the side and tried to send him lust. His fangs popped down and his eyebrows rose.

"Are you sure?" He asked me while staring at my neck. His gesture of waiting was so nice.

"Go for it." I told him.

His fangs were almost in when someone cleared their throat. "Northman. Violating your own rules?" Victor sat down a little to close to me.

"Madden. What brings you to Shreveport?" Eric tensed beside me and I knew with out a doubt he was there for me.


End file.
